User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 18: Easter Bunny vs Santa Claus
blah blah blah, another battle. Enjoy. Cast Nice Peter as Easter Bunny EpicLLOYD as Santa Claus Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! EASTER BUNNY! VS! SANTA CLAUS! BEGIN! Santa Claus: Santa Claus is coming to town, so you better not cry like a little baby. I'm from the North Pole, which is why my raps are cold as Frosty. I bring gifts for kids, since I'm a nice guy, and they're all on the nice list. Unlike you, Bugs Bunny, you're on the naughty list, because you get me pissed. You're a silly rabbit, Trix are for kids, not for dumb bunnies like you. Roger can have them, because he's not stupid or a fool. I got my elves to help me on making presents, all you have is yourself. And I have my reindeer to fly me in the sky to people's houses; you should go to Hell. Easter Bunny: Damn, I thought Santa Claus was nice, but I guess I was wrong. You're an adult version of Cartman who has crappy Christmas songs. A bunch of people say you aren't real; I second that motion. 'Cause look at you, having so much cookies and milk, you just have to be joking. How can you even get inside a chimney? If you were real, then you would get stuck. You say you come around once a year, and yet nobody gives a fuck. Why do you watch kids, are you trying to be a stalker? You need to mind your own business and get a life, you overweight sucker. Santa Claus: Ooh, you're definitely on the naughty list now, but to be fair, I'll give you coal. I'm only phat, so I can let kids sit on my lap, and that's the way I roll. You're only known for giving plastic eggs; and people still say Christmas is the best holiday. I would rather celebrate St. Patrick's Day than Easter, it gives me good luck, anyways. For Thanksgiving, I'm thankful for winning this rap battle against you. Trick or Treat! Here's some rotten carrots, you'll enjoy them as they are your favorite food. Why don't you hop your ass out of here, and get back into your burrow? I'll be watching you, so you better behave, you little fellow. Easter Bunny: Oh no, you put me on the naughty list, I'm so scared right now! You should put yourself on that list, because of your foul mouth. And you kiss Mrs. Claus with that mouth? Wow, what a shame. Go ho ho ho yourself; and that saying is so old and lame. Even Fred makes a better Santa than you, and that's just sad. I also prefer the Tim Allen Claus, you must feel bad. The mall workers called, they said they wanted your fatass to come this instant. Now go on your sled with your reindeer and fly out to the mall which is really distant. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Easter Bunny Santa Claus Category:Blog posts